


Fuck Me

by GioGioStar



Series: Fuck Me Series [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Bondage, Feather, Feather Play, Fontcest, Gag, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, dom!papyrus, mentions of spankings, sub!sans, that god damn sock in the living room, very messy sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioGioStar/pseuds/GioGioStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Request I received for UT!Paps and UT!Sans (classic skerlebros) doing bondage with the condition that Papyrus was dom and Sans just ends up super messy. You can see the request here:</p><p>https://giogiostar.tumblr.com/post/148904813418/how-about-a-fanfic-about-ut-fontcest-with-bondage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Me

Sans trusted Papyrus. He trusted his brother with his very life. Papyrus was perhaps the only other monster he knew that he could do something like this. This has been going on for a few months now, although their secret lover affair had been going on for longer than that. Sans was so nervous when he went to Papyrus about bondage. It was something he was really interested in trying out, but he was terrified that Papyrus would freak out over it. To his surprise, though, Papyrus was alright with it, although a little uncomfortable because of Sans’ 1 HP. The only way Papyrus was willing to do anything with him was under the condition that Sans had a way to let him know that things were getting out of hand.

Sans sighed as he felt Papyrus tying him up to their bed, ropes looping this way and that through his bones and ribs. Sans was stark naked as he stared at his brother. The only thing he was missing from his normal outfit was his battle body top and his gloves.

“Are you ready?” Papyrus asked.

“Yes.”

“What is the safe word?” Papyrus asked.

“Blue.”

“Good boy.” Papyrus smiled as he got a large feather.

Papyrus started passing it along Sans body, his bones shivered as the feather trailed gingerly across his bones. Papyrus let the tip of the feather dance across Sans arm, letting it graze against his ribs. Sans let out a soft moan as he felt the soft touches. Even though they felt nice, this wasn’t really for him. This was for Papyrus to try and get his mind into this. Papyrus was always nervous when they would start this because Sans only had 1 HP. He knew how delicate Sans was and he only wanted to use the necessary force.

Sans remembered one of their times where Papyrus had Sans legs tied together almost as if he were a hog, having tied the remaining of the rope so as to have his legs at pulled towards his head. Sans had created ecto limbs such as the thighs, and butt to help cushion himself for what Papyrus was going to do. Papyrus had a small whip and began whipping him, Sans letting out painful moans. Papyrus had probably hit him a few times before Papyrus had said their safe word. The welts were too much for Papyrus. They never used the whip after that.

Sans breath was caught in his mouth as the feather reached his pelvis. Sans grabbed at the bed post, not expecting the feeling the delicate touch the plumage had provided. Sans could feel his magic pool over to his pubic arch. He was desperate for rougher touches and he knew that for this session, Papyrus wasn’t going to be doing it. And that alone turned Sans on. He just hoped that he could turn Papyrus on enough to where he would just start fucking him.

Sans felt his penis forming, already hard and eager for attention with an occasional twitch. Sans just wanted Papyrus to touch him. He wanted Papyrus so bad it was starting to hurt. Sans whimpered as he saw Papyrus put the feather down, his index finger on the head of his penis pushing it downward. Sans let out an other moan as he felt Papyrus remove his finger, his dick flying straight back to attention.

“Sans, what do you want since you’ve been a good boy.” Papyrus spoke suddenly.

“I want you to fuck me.”

“You haven’t been that good yet.” Papyrus chuckled as he gave him a soft kiss on the teeth.

Papyrus’s kisses trace down from Sans teeth to his chin, slowly going downward. Sans felt like he was going to implode. He just wanted Papyrus. May it be so Paps could ride his dick, or Sans get fucked senseless. He just wanted the teasing to stop. He wanted Papyrus and his body to mold into one in their taboo.

Sans felt his tears threatening to escape as Papyrus lightly blew on his dick, the cool air almost cruel on his inflamed member. Papyrus was doing this on purpose. He knew that Sans wanted to just be taken and this was going to be his reward since Papyrus knew that the pain in his groin was one of the things that Sans was getting off to.

“Please.” Sans was begging.

“Not yet, Sans.”

Papyrus walked over to a drawer, Sans turned his head as Papyrus was by his side, looking with an expression of excitement and horror. He knew what was in that drawer. Some toys that they had bought for their scenes. Papyrus brought out a cock ring, vibrating bullet, a bottle of lube, and a cock plug. Sans soul almost leaped out in excitement. Papyrus was going to fucking wreck him and they both knew it.

Carefully, the taller skeleton had set everything up, leaving the plug for last. Sans felt his bones rattle as he felt the cold lube touch the very tip of his manhood. Sans breathing became a little more sporadic as Papyrus teased him with the plug, grazing it over the head and the urethra. Slowly, Papyrus started putting the plug inside Sans, Sans letting out tasteful moans. Sans could have sworn he saw his brother smiling as if he were listening to music.

Sans cried out as he felt the plug enter him. Sans started clenching his hands on the posts as Papyrus was finishing.

“Paps!” Sans let out a rough moan, his voice deep with pleasure.

“I didn’t tell you to talk.” Papyrus stated as he turned on the vibrators.

The bullets started their soft hum, Sans was moaning out. He could feel his body shaking with the low intensity of the bullets. He let out an soft moan. A sudden sharpness stung his face. Sans looked up, actually surprised to see that Papyrus had slapped his face.

“You are not to let out a single moan. You are to remain silent unless if I tell you to.” Papyrus spoke, “Is that understood, brother?”

Sans remained silent, only nodding in acknowledgment. Sans was trying to keep himself contained. But he was finding it very difficult to keep quiet when the vibrating bullets were on his dick snugly. The smaller skeleton closed his eye sockets as he tried to focus on anything other than how good he was feeling. He could already feel himself close to cumming but with the ring and the plug, he knew that there was no way he would.

Papyrus pulled up a chair and just sat down, his eyes on the smaller skeleton as he squirmed. Occasionally, Papyrus would pull out a remote and play with the settings of the bullets, either turning them on higher or stopping all together.

Sans was struggling to try and keep himself from being vocal. It was almost as if he needed it in order to release the tension that was building up in him. Sans was starting to whimper, trying to keep it low enough to only where he could hear it. But looking at Papyrus, he knew it wasn’t working.

“I will be back. It won’t even take a minute, Sans. I promise.” Papyrus stated before he set the bullets to maximum.

That made Sans lose it. He couldn’t take it any more as he started crying out in lust. He was screaming for Papyrus to just end this and fuck him already. He needed to release. He needed Papyrus. He was just right now a ball of need as he fidgeted around trying to find some way to keep his mind from slipping into the world of lust and pleasure.

It hadn’t even been thirty seconds before Papyrus came back. Sans saw that he had something in his hand. He wasn’t even sure what it was. Papyrus walked over to Sans’ sock pile, grabbing a sock before rolling it up into a ball and putting it in an other sock. Swiftly, the taller skeleton walked up to Sans, shoving the makeshift gag in his mouth, stiffing the cries Sans was making.

Sans felt tears pour from his sockets as the foul taste of the dirty socks touched his tongue. Sweat, dirt, and who knows what else was mixing in his mouth.

“I was just so dang tired of having that stupid sock in the dang living room.” Papyrus stated.

Sans was moaning into the gag as he saw Papyrus begin to unbutton his pants. Sans was just too lost to care at the moment. His body was lost to him. Right now, he was the taller skeleton’s to do whatever he wanted. And Sans didn’t care so long as he knew that they would be together.

“You were doing so good, Sans, before you decided to be a bad boy. I’m going to have to punish you.” Papyrus looked at him before revealing his own erection.

Sans body was twitching as he felt Papyrus press his own member to his entrance. Sans was crying out again. He could feel his hips thrusting a little, almost as if his body was begging to be ravished by Papyrus. And with a smirk, Papyrus forced himself in completely. Sans felt his cry trying to break its way out of the gag, but unable to.

Papyrus began thrusting into Sans. The taller skeleton moaning softly as he felt Sans clenching almost harshly around his length. Sans was crying now as he felt his tears stain his cheeks along with his saliva dripping through the rolled up sock. His voice was starting to become hoarse from the sudden strain of his moans. Papyrus could feel himself coming close to his own climax. Seeing Sans in such a mess because of him secretly pleased him, even though he would never tell his older brother that.

Suddenly, Papyrus felt himself cum inside the smaller skeleton. His thrusts becoming a little unorganized as he felt Sans almost milking him for everything he’s got. Pulled out, his penis glistened with orange and blue magic. The taller skeleton turned off the bullets. Sans was looking at Papyrus almost as if his eyes were begging for permission to cum. His body was hurting for it. And Papyrus knew it.

“Let me just take these out and you can cum as hard as you want. You earned it.”

As soon as Papyrus held Sans member firmly sure to have Sans dick right its owners face. Sans eyes widened when he realized what Papyrus was doing. As soon his brother removed the very obstructions that prevented him from his desperate release, Sans felt hot strings of cum hit his face, his body shaking in orgasmic bliss.

Sans felt his body shaking as he rode out his orgasm, his cum clinging to his body. He could feel Papyrus’s essence slowly dripping out. Sans felt like he needed a bath as he was covered in tears, slobber and cum. But as he felt his bones rattle as Papyrus started untying him, he felt at peace.


End file.
